


Unconditional Love

by Clever_friend



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Good Omens (TV), The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Toxic Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_friend/pseuds/Clever_friend
Summary: Lucifer didn’t rely on one child to bring on the Apocalypse so he’d got several children.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> Co-author is [Siberian Crane](https://ficbook.net/authors/3840958)  
> Translated into English by [Kana_Go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go)

Lucifer looked in the mirror and straightened his tie knot which was already ideal – the result left him quite satisfied. In the fall-winter season he wore the appearance similar to the one of the fashionable Benedict Cumberbatch but more handsome. Today was an important day for Lucifer: once a year he visited his offspring, checked how they were doing in their foster families and, of course, tried to understand who would fulfill his hopes. In his time he’d decided that he wouldn’t rely on one single child to get the thing right so he’d got several children – as a back-up measure, so to speak. 

All the children loved their daddy and tried to make him happy and proud of them. But they succeeded rarely (actually, almost never). Lucifer was a perfectionist. 

Adam Young, for example, said two years earlier, “Did you like the news? Did you hear about that aliens’ landing? I called them! Also, Atlantis was found. I arranged it! And…”  
Lucifer heaved a sigh, soft and bitter.  
“Adam, your elder brother Damien lives in Chicago. When he was only five, he made his governess fall from the roof and then he killed his whole foster family. That’s my son, my blood. And you? Atlantis, aliens… How much longer are you going to play games? Why did God have to give me a son like you?” 

Adam blushed and scowled. Of course, he felt ashamed. However, that was exactly what father’s love looked like – it wasn’t sickly-sweet at all. Sometimes it needed some strictness.  
Then Lucifer visited Michael Langdon.   
“So, haven’t you destroyed the world yet?” he asked Michael casually. “Ah well, I see…”   
“But Dad!” Michael cried out. “I blew up the whole planet! I did it! The witches turned back time, but I did everything right.”   
“So? Who cares what you did if a few puny witches were able to change it back?” Lucifer argued reasonably. “I have a son in Tadfield. Adam. He’s only eleven, but did you see the newspaper reports about the aliens and Atlantis? He did it. Great talent, such imagination! A real Antichrist. And you! Not much to see. Why did God have to give me a son like you?”

Michael buried his face in his hands. Lucifer could only have sympathy for his son, but he wasn’t going to give him any slack.   
And last year when Adam met his father he looked very proud.   
“Dad, I created the Kraken! It sank several ships!”  
Lucifer gave him a tolerant smile.   
“Several ships are a good thing, son. I can see you’re making an effort,” he said and patted Adam on the shoulder. 

Adam blushed with pleasure. He must have decided he did it – for once. But then Lucifer added, “Of course, it’s not like the thing Michael did. He brought on a full nuclear apocalypse. The witches managed to run the Universe back in time, but he took a global approach, the strategic thinker! I’m so proud of him. And you…”  
Having said this, Lucifer went to Chicago to visit Damien. 

“I’ve seen your younger brother recently,” he said casually. “He created the Kraken and sank several ships. Not one, but several, can you imagine this? And you? All you managed to do was kill only your family and some governess?”   
“I also killed the priest,” Damien added quickly. “And my brother just yesterday, and…”  
“Okay, okay.” Lucifer waved him off. “I understand everything. For you, killing a couple of people is a success. It’s small, but at least it’s something. Not everyone is able to sink ships after all. Why did God have to give me a son like you?”  
After his little trips Lucifer returned to hell and was walking around, looking extremely satisfied. It even seemed that he was shining a bit. Usually, Beelzebub asked him how things were going up there.  
“Great,” Lucifer answered. “My children give me joy as usual. Every single one of them is perfect. My legacy, my blood. They’ll bring on the wonderful Apocalypse.”

Anticipating good news, Lucifer decided to start with Tadfield again. He didn’t know that this time Adam wasn’t the only one who was waiting for him there. Lucifer’s all sons who hated each other even though they’d never met had got in touch and come together ready for a fight. But they hadn’t got to that. After all, their dad had taught them to be strategists and not to shoot in the dark. 

The three young Antichrists were standing around an empty makeshift throne and looking daggers at each other. These family glares of theirs were murderous enough to kill people, but they weren’t ordinary people.   
“Dad has always told me that I’m the shame of the family,” Adam said. “He’s told me that you’re always better!” 

“He’s told _me_ I’m the shame and you’re better,” Damien said in surprise.   
“As for me, he’s spoken so well of you two and told me that I’m a failure,” Michael added.   
This was when Lucifer in person showed up. His three sons stared at him, totally confused. 

“Yes, I told each of you that I was proud of my other son,” Lucifer said, sizing up the situation immediately. “I couldn’t just say that all my children were losers. The truth is all of you are a disgrace to me.”

Suddenly, the company of Them jumped out of the nearest bushes. Of course, Adam had told them not to come, but his order had the opposite effect. Pepper looked at the bunch of the unfortunate Antichrists and turned to Lucifer. 

“Why do you have only sons? Are you against feminism? Personally I think that a girl can be an Antichrist, too, even a better one than boys.”

Lucifer’s face broadened into a beaming smile.  
“I’m glad you brought it up. Look at this picture. This is my little daughter, Delia. My sweetheart, my joy. It’s she who’s going to shine and bring on the Apocalypse. As for these ones, I gave up on them and keep visiting them only because I’m still their father. I still love them despite everything. That’s exactly what father’s unconditional love looks like.”

The Antichrists were staring at him really fixedly. So fixedly that his hair started to smoke. He smiled. His children had grown so strong! And if he’d kept praising them they’d still be losers.


End file.
